Solo observar
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Morgan/Reid.-Observar consiste en mirar la verdad desde otra perspectiva


**TITULO:** Solo observar

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** Creo que ninguno.

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, Fluffy y más Fluffy. ¿Algo que agregar?

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

El _departamento creativo_ esta algo así como en _modus huelga_ y esto es lo único que pudieron darme después de implorar tanto.

Igual creo que no es tan malo. De todas maneras muchas gracias por leerme, eso recompensa toda la labor del departamento, la capataz (alias la "musa") y de una servidora.

Así que disfruten esto tanto como nosotros…yo lo hice ^^'''

**oOoOoOoO**

A García le gusta mirarlos, simplemente observar. Porqué son tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo es un deleite para su pupila _inquisitiva_ el observar.

Uno es el hombre a quien siempre creerá un _Dios_ y el otro se parece a esos personajes de _The Big Bang __Theory__,_ esa serie televisiva que a Kevin le gusta tanto ver y que ella no entiende.

Uno es el _macho_ que toda mujer fantasea, mientras que el otro podría servir como cura del insomnio.

Uno es pura testosterona exudando por cada poro de piel; el otro es pura neurona dispuesto a dar cátedra hasta de una silla.

Por uno puede babear, por el otro puede pensar en un buen diseñador.

A uno puede compararlo, como Kevin tan acertadamente lo había dicho alguna vez, con el todopoderoso 007 hecho carne y hueso… el otro quizá es puro hueso.

Uno es un bromista e incorregible seductor; el otro no sabe ni lo que es _Twilight_, mucho menos cuando alguien se le está insinuando.

Uno puede derribar puertas y manejar artillería pesada; el otro se quema los dedos con las cafeteras y tiene problemas hasta con el arma que maneja.

Uno es dominante, el protector y vigilante; el otro es pasivo, se mete en problemas pero tiene una mente brillante para las deducciones.

Y García podría seguir y seguir comparando y sonriendo, pero lo que le gusta es realmente eso que _hacen_. Eso que Morgan hace con la mirada para frenar la ansiedad de Reid; eso que hace con las manos cada vez que se burla de su cabello o incluso las cosas que salen de su boca para sacar al otro de quicio.

Le gusta eso que Morgan hace, proteger a Spencer Reid cuando la situación lo requiere y también le gusta observar que el geniecillo lo agradece, con esa media sonrisa entre angustiada y ansiosa que le dedica.

Ambos saben moverse en un terreno que básicamente es dominado por el _guardián_. Todos saben quién es el que _lleva_ la relación, sin embargo ella sabe que se equivocan.

La vida de un hacker la ha hecho observadora y es ahí donde se siente superior incluso, a un perfilista.

García sabe muchas cosas que podrían hacerla ganar dinero al instante, ella conoce cosas que nadie siquiera imagina que ha visto. Ella sabe en realidad quienes el verdadero _dirigente_ y puede probarlo con la simpleza que chasquear los dedos requiere.

Están en un bar, la pista rebosante de cuerpos que se restriegan contra otros que intentan seguir el movimiento de una música ruidosa y monótona.

Las chicas ríen alborotadas, echando el cabello tras el hombro o la oreja, la intención es simplemente indicarle a cualquier espécimen del sexo contrario que se encuentran libres y transpirando feromonas.

Los hombres están al asecho, desde la barra tienen el panorama completo sobre quien tiene la disposición de aceptar un coqueteo y quizá algo más. Y es ahí, en ese justo lugar donde uno de los _dos_ espera, charlando con algún pobre mortal que ha tenido la _fortuna _de caer en las redes insaciables de su fanática fase _trekkie_, sonriendo y animado ante los usuales juegos de ingenio al que suelen someterlo. Es entonces que el otro, el que baila con sensualidad casi felina y es admirado con descaro por muchos ojos expectantes y libidinosos, se acerca a la barra. Ordena cerveza en botella y la pide así porque el sabor en el vidrio es completamente diferente al del vaso. Bebe un trago, lo suficiente como para dejar la mitad de la botella roja vacía y saciar un poco la sed que el movimiento y el gentío le han dejado.

Después mira a su derecha, enarca una ceja y se acerca al que continúa quizá adivinando la fecha exacta del episodio en el que Spock por fin se le _declaró_ a Jimmy Kirk.

Con posesión descansa su mano sobre el hombro del otro, llamando así su atención y dejando a la mitad la frase que unos labios, ahora sonrientes por él, lo reciben.

Los mira interactuar, en ese lenguaje corporal y mudo que nunca han practicado pero que es tan natural como las gotas de sudor bajando por el cuello relajado del que sonríe victorioso cuando el _fan_ de su pareja se ha alejado comprendiendo la clara indirecta.

Sorbe con emotiva fuerza de su pajilla, saboreando el suave contraste entre el alcohol y la crema de coco que el barman ha preparado exclusivamente para ella.

Deja escapar un pequeño gemidito de alegría cuando una chica se acerca al par y le pide a Morgan bailar.

La mirada oscura, de forma automática, se dirige a su compañero, el cual analiza con atención a la fémina y después retorna a los ojos que aguardan el veredicto que sin tardanza le otorgan.

La chica sonríe todo lo ancho del mundo cuando Derek se pone de pie mientras ella se aleja un poco para aguardar a su próximo compañero de baile. Pero es entonces que sucede.

Morgan avanza un par de pasos antes de que la mano de Reid en su antebrazo lo detenga y ante el espasmo de la joven simplemente se besan como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en el segundo siguiente.

Está claro que les han quitado la respiración a varios, ella se incluye, pero sonríe con deleite cuando los labios de ambos se mueven pronunciando dos frases más que conocidas por ella.

"_No tardes"_

"_Regreso enseguida"_

Spencer asiente, mirando el movimiento sexy de cadera que sabe, ¡oh sí que lo sabe!, es exclusivo para él.

Y es por eso que a García le gusta observarlos, porque entre los dos son capaces de hacer volar su imaginación _al infinito y más allá_, pero también de hacerle saber la verdad sobre quién de los dos _maneja_ en realidad esa relación. Un veredicto que cualquiera en el _equipo_ refutaría, pero cuya evidencia habla más que cualquier suposición.

-¿Qué haces?-Kevin pregunta, por un momento se ha olvidado de que está ahí. Por eso sonríe, extrayendo lentamente la pajilla de su boca.

-Solo observo, cariño. Solo observo.

**FIN**

Nota:

Lo de Reid quemándose los dedos con la cafetera es totalmente cierto, al menos eso recuerdo del 2x19 n.n

Y sigo con mi "Ideatón". ¿De qué trata? Déjame recordártelo:

¿Eres amante del Morgan/Reid?, ¿y tienes una idea que no puedas escribir o simplemente te gustaría verla con este fantástico par? Si confías en mí para escribirla pues házmela saber.  
La cosa es hacer one shots, Drabbles y en el remoto caso quizá algo de 2 o 3 capítulos de ese par, pues hay relativamente muy poco sobre ellos y creo, que si somos fans, debemos hacer algo al respecto.  
Bien, quizá la próxima vez que navegues por ahí puedas verla vuelta realidad.

Vigencia del 31 de Mayo al 19 de Julio.  
Algo así para celebrarme la vida de Fan Writer y claro, para promover que los demás Fan Writer a quienes les gusta este par y no participen en el "Ideatón" también se animen a escribir sobre ellos ^^

A pesar de que el departamento está sufriendo _pequeños_ inconvenientes, créanme que todas sus ideas están registradas y aunque no se hagan de inmediato, poco a poco saldrán ^^ así que si quieren compartir con nosotros sus ideas, adelante n.n

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Julio 2010_

¿Comentarios? Los agradeceremos mucho.


End file.
